Punk and Player
by AlL.tImE.cHaRliE
Summary: Bella is new to Forks High school and she is a punk, but Edward Cullen is a player will he change and be the one for Bella. new chapters asap, hope you find it funny. All Human ExB maybe AxJ EmxR x
1. Start of school

BPOV

My first day at Forks High School, yay! Heavy sarcasm... Im sure the day wouldn't be so bad if people didn't mind my aggressive manner, impoliteness, clumsiness and the way I never seemed to fit in. Anyway I thought I best get going so I got into my rusted old Chevy truck (example A at reasons why I don't fit in) I stuck my black and pink Avril Lavigne Jacket over my school bag and straightened my vest top down and pink and black skirt. My grey pumps (Example B why I don't fit in weird style) slowly but firmly pressed down on the pedal and my truck slowly chugged along. 15 Slow minutes later I arrived to an old building.

I got out of my car and next to me was a silver Volvo, a classy car I thought to myself. A pixie looking person got out, she was tiny and dressed in channel (I think), and then a blonde tall lad got out and the pixie grabbed his hand and walked over to me, I didn't see the rest of them get out of the car.

"Hi im Alice are you new?" she asked.

"Hey im Bella and yeah im new."

"Awesome so as you know im Alice and this is Jasper my fiancé."

"Ok Hi Jasper."

"Hello Bella."

"Erm, well I have to get to English." I said trying to get away,

"Ok but be careful my "player" of a brother Edward has that class." Alice told me sincerely. Damn I hate players. I best not have to sit with him.

"Thanks." I said and walked off. I got to English just on time and Mr. Carter told me to sit down next to... guess who... Edward flaming Cullen. I trudged along and tripped and just before I said hello to the wet cold floor firm hands caught me.

"Watch where you're going sunshine wouldn't want a pretty face like that rearranged." An alright looking cocky lad said to me,

"Thanks, you must be Edward." I sort of spat his name out.

"Oh cutie that's not fair you know my name but I don' know yours." He said obviously trying to flirt.

"Bella." I said thinking to myself he only deserves one syllable answers.

"Wow what an amazing name, for such an amazing girl." He said

Ok so now I was getting annoyed more than one syllable had to escape my lips.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't like players." I said in my sweetest voice.

EPOV

Wow the voice she just put on is amazing. Wait she knows im a player, how?

"Alice told me." She answered like she was able to read my thoughts. She has to be the fittest bird in school and I totally have to have her.

I need a plan.


	2. Jacob and Jelousy

Bpov

Ok this Edward Cullen had some serious issues. He stared at me all lesson with a smug smile on his lips. I think he was trying to plan something. Note to self: Stay away from the creep.

I finally got home and put my Pumps under the stairs. There was a knock on the door. For god sake I just want to go and listen to papa roach's CD.

"What." I said in a very impolite tone as I answered the door. A lad who was dressed in a Black Guns and Roses top and black combats.

"Hi im Jacob I live next door to you on the right. Your dad always watches the game with my dad Billy." He said. That reminded me I hadn't met my neighbours I didn't know what perv could see through my window.

"Erm ok. Why don't you come in Jacob?" this seemed to excite him. So I led him up to my room and pulled up my blinds to let some sun in and guess who looked through my window. Yes Edward Cullen I can't believe it my personal nightmare. He looked over and pulled his window open so I guessed he wanted to chat. Damn. I opened mine.

"Wow. Aren't I lucky boy?" He said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Edward I don't like you so go away." I said hissing. "Bella I live here." He said coughing to hide his laugh. "Ahhhhh." I yelled. I saw Alice run in the room and wave. I slammed my window shut.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked I scowled I grabbed my Linkin Park bag containing My purse, my KS360 mobile not the best phone but it gets me through, a black marker and spray paint. I kind of carry random items around. I grabbed my stripped shoes from on my shoe shelf and ran down the stairs. Grabbing my baseball bat. Edward came out of the house and over my garden.

"Bella come for a date with me." He said almost begging. "Edward if you want to be able to have kids when your older I suggest you walk away NOW!" I said in a sweet voice. I grabbed Jacobs hand and walked off with him.

"Erm, Bella do you know the room facing me. What room is that?" Jacob asked.

"I think it is the stairs to the loft. Why?" I really like Jacob. I might invite him back round to hang out and listen to my new CD.

"Just wondered. Oh my god. That's Sam Uley's new shop. I hate him; He is a chav he likes to bully me." Jacob said and then blushed at the end. "Well I have a bat. He has glass windows. We can run." I said slyly. "No Bells." That sounded nice Bells. Ha. I slammed my bat into the window and shouted "Run Jake!" We ran all the way home and into my house.

We ran into my room and laughed for ages. "Jake do you like papa roach?" I asked. "Yes..." I put the CD in and put Lifeline on, I started singing along and dancing. Jacob laughed. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked and dragged him up. We we're laughing and dancing. Then we stopped and looked into each other's eyes and leant in to kiss and our lips just touched when a pebble hit my window. I turned to Edward Cullen with the most jealous look on his face I smirked and started making out with Jacob and closed the curtains to get privacy.


	3. My Music

Bpov

It has been 3 weeks since Jacob and I got together. I don't feel he is my soul mate but he's OK. He doesn't go to my school so I have my 2 best friends Alice and Rosalie; Rose is a blonde, beautiful, tall girl or women whatever you lots want to call her. She's dating Emmett my new big brother. Ha he and Jasper are very over protective. But I can stand up for myself. Oh there was this one girl who is a right tramp. I swear she comes from my Aunts skip! Her name is Lauren and she has her followers Jessica and Angela. Angela is an alright kid; she is wasting her time following Lauren. Anyway back to the fact Laurens a tramp. Ok so im not the best person im gym, but me Alice and Rose do what we have to do and Little Lauren thought it would be funny to throw a ball in my face. Luckily Rose caught it and I took it off her and bombed it into Laurens smug yet surprised face. Ha her new face was priceless! Honest we 3 about wet ourselves.

Ok so out of my own little world. It was 5:45 and I went to the loft stairs window to wait for Jake he gets back at 5:50. So I was waiting contemplating whether to ask him round to listen to my Linkin Park CD I only brought it today but they are awesome, plus I found a new DVD called Twilight. On the internet it says it's the latest Teen Gothic movie. Time seemed to be flying by cause Jake walked in his room talking to someone then I saw one person walk in I couldn't believe it. Lauren! I was watching and I saw allot more than my eyes needed. So I ran down and out the house to my Dads pebble garden and grabbed the biggest Rock I could find and I ran back into the house and to the stairs I opened the window and threw the rock at Jacobs window he looked surprised to see me, I must of looked a hell of a sight because he ran to the window saying how sorry he was. I shoved my window closed; making the glass tremble and I ran to my room and sat on my windowsill sofa thing. Crying. Yes me crying I knew me and Jacob wouldn't have lasted forever but we shouldn't have ended like this.

As usual I sat by my window crying and Alice came into Edwards rooms. "B Babes what's wrong?" I just shook my head I couldn't answer. "Ok Hun me and Rose will be 5 minutes is your door unlocked?" I nodded.

I somehow I ended up on my laptop emailing Maddie my older sister you see im only 15, she is 17. The same age as Edward Cullen. Know body knows how much I like him. Even she doesn't know but I need to tell someone. Before I told her I had Alice burst through my door "Oh B babe he cheated didn't he?" Alice asked "Yes." I said allowed. My voice was shaky.

"Well Bell – Hey that rhymed – anyways why don't we get payback, I have a plan." Rosalie said and smiled evilly. "Oh yeah, Erm Rose... Does this plan have anything to do with me beating Jacob Black senseless with my baseball bat?" I asked sounding hopeful. "Ok B babes, before we talk you need some serious chill out. So how bout' some Ball?" Rose asked. "Yeah ok. Let me change." I said simply. I changed into some Tiny shorts (On profile), Drama Queen vest top (profile) and my skeleton feet pumps (profile) I put my hair in plaits and shoved a hat on. Ha this will show Jacob what he is missing. I threw Alice my ball as she loved to pitch, Rose grabbed my glove and I grabbed my Bat. "Bells we need to change want to come with or meet us out back?" Alice asked. "I will come." I followed the girls over the fence, and walked in with them. We ran up to their whole room wardrobe and Rosalie jumped onto the bed and fell off making a loud bang and a huge scream. I and Alice were laughing so much. It was the funniest thing ever. Suddenly the door burst open and 3 lads well Edward, Jasper and Emmett ran in. Emmett ran to Rosalie and helped her up. Jasper blew Alice a kiss grunted then walked out and Edward stood frozen at the door staring at my outfit. Well in the time I was watching him stare Alice and Rose had gotten dressed. So they stepped out through the door but then when it was my turn I struggled so my back ended up touching Edward and I slid out. I looked back and he looked almost faint I chuckled and ran out back.

"Ok Bella you ready?" Alice asked I nodded and she threw the ball at me I hit it not far just warming up. Then Alice said "smash it Bella!!" So I did and it went straight through Jacob's window. "Oh crap. GIRLS RUN!" Alice screamed. We all ran over her fence into her house and then ran upstairs slammed the door shut and got into fits of laughter. "Al I have to make dinner for Charlie but do you mind if I come round later." I said collecting my baseball things. "Of course not hey why don't you sleep?" Alice asked. "Now there's an offer I can't turn down." I said smiling. "Ok Bell actually we will come round for you in an hour." I nodded and walked out. I got round my house and decided to make Charlie homemade chips with stake. I put the Stake on and got the potatoes out and then I ran to the living room to fetch my iPod. Everybody calls me a Punk a Greb a Goth ECT. But actually im a range of things my iPod songs are my example. Anyway I put it on and the first track was 3HO!3 don't trust me.

I started singing:

Black dress with the tights underneath

I've got the breath of her last cigarette on my teeth...

All the way till the end

Then Mika we are golden came on

And I sang to the chorus

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus running around like a clown on purpose who gives a damn about the family you come from no giving up when you're young and you want so- I was cut off by a load banging on my front door I went to answer it thinking it was Alice. I opened the door bouncing in time to the music only to stop and find Jacob there. I tried to slam the door in his face but he pushed it open easily.

"Now Bella listen to me. I want you to pretend like nothing has happened and I want you to do as I say tonight. Or Else." Jacob said in a menacing tone I nodded "Good now I want you to go and turn the food of in there. I will wait here." He said. That gave me an idea I ran in and text Alice _help door is locked but my window is open climb through as soon as possible tah b x_ I turned everything off. I went into the living area. Jacob dragged me on to the sofa and pinned me down.

Then Edward and Emmett and Jasper came running in then Alice and Rosalie came running down. I felt Jacob be pulled off me by Edward. Then he was being beat up with me being dragged upstairs with Alice and Rose. "Im Ok now guys as long as he gets the hell out of my house." I said. They looked worried but nodded. I seen them all pile out and Jacob looked beat like hell. I ran to the front window and opened it and shouted "HA!" everyone looked at me I just shrugged.

"Bells, you still up for tonight?" Alice asked I nodded eagerly. I closed the window before I got a reply. I ran back downstairs and put my headphones in Michael Jackson Human Nature came on I started to sing

_Looking out across the night time the city winks a sleepless eye _

_Hear her voice, shake my window sweet seducing sighs_

_Get me out into the night time_

_Four walls won't hold me tonight_

_If this town is just an apple _

_Then let me take a bite_

_If they say why, why_

_Tell 'em that its human nature _

_Why, why_

_Does he do me that way?_

_Then the house phone started to ring. It was mum. "Hello sweetie pie. I Erm have some news. I have spoke to your Dad and explained the situation and he says it's fully fine... Angel is moving in with you. Well Bailey." I gasped and dropped the phone._


	4. Bailey

"Bella, Bella, Bella?" My mum kept shouting into the phone, then I heard Angel cry. She is nicknamed Angel because it's her middle name. So now Bailey will be moving in.

"Mum put Angel on the phone." I said. "Ok darling one sec." Then I heard mum say, "Angel say hello." So im guessing it's my turn to speak. "Angel Baby it's ok, you're coming to live with mummy now." Yes Bailey is my daughter; I was raped in the street one night when I was walking back from my friend's house and when I found out I was pregnant abortion wasn't even an option. So I asked mum if she could act as the guardian but I will let Angel call me mum. (**A/N im English that's why it's says mum not mom." **I heard mum say "She's coming over tomorrow me and Maddie will bring her. Maddie is staying over to help you set up her things. Bye now sweetie." Mum said obviously happy that im ok with Bailey moving in. "Yeah Bye."

I hadn't noticed Charlie had come in. "Hey Bells was that you're mum on the phone?" He asked. I ran down and started to reheat his dinner "Yeah Dad and I know about Bailey." I said smiling. The fact that my daughter was coming to live with me and me being the responsible adult, making Bailey's choices and everything. "You're happy? You're doing night feeds and changing nappies." He asked and stated. "Yes dad I am I can finally look after my daughter I wasn't the mum type but now I see that Bailey needs her real mum and im going to be here for her." I said. By this time his dinner was ready. "Thanks Kiddo. Oh and by the way you're not going to school tomorrow." Charlie said tucking into his dinner. "Ok dad." My mobile started to ring

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

I looked at caller ID it said Madison. So I answered it "Hey Maddie. What's up?" I said and asked. "Bell im so sorry can't make it tomorrow. My best friend Lucy and her boyfriend Rhys got into a car crash. She is in intensive care. I have to go see her hope you understand. Love you bye BB x" She called me BB as it was short for Bella Baby. I needed Alice and Rose's help. So I got my stuff ready and ran round next door. Alice answered. "B come upstairs." She said in a rush. "Ok." I said while laughing.

When upstairs with her and Rose I decided to tell them. "Guys I need to tell you something and you have to swear not to tell anyone." I said seriously. "Swear down dead." They said at the same time. "Ok so here goes. My daughter Bailey is moving in with me tomorrow and im not going to school but I need help putting up her cot and things so will you help me please?" I begged. They sat there stunned. "Bella, what the, when, how, WHAT?" Alice said. I burst into tears. "Oh sorry B it's just a shock come here." Alice said hugging me. "Of course we will help and I will get the lads to help saying she is your sister. Wait what's her full name. Because if it's the fathers surname that plans bummed." Rosalie said. "Bailey Angel Swan." I said. "Ok I will shout them. "EMMETT, EDWARD, JASPER GET YOU'RE BACKSIDES UP HERE NOW!" Rose screamed. They ran in and Emmett said "Who died?" in a panicked voice. We all cracked up. "No my sister is Erm, moving in tomorrow and I help sorting her things out and putting them up." I said. "Oh ok. Well we are going to bed now anyways so night girls." Jasper said and they all walked out. "Guess we have a big day tomorrow so bed girls." Alice said strictly. So that night I had a dreamless sleep. I awoke before everyone except Edward and it was 9:30am so mum would be here in 30 minutes so I decided to leave a note for them telling them to come to my house for 11:00am. I got all of my things together and just as I was walking out the door I tripped and two hands caught me I turned around to see Edward smiling a breath taking smile if I didn't hate his guts I would have been dazzled but as I did hate him I turned round and nodded a thanks and walked around to my house. I went straight to the bathroom with my iPod speakers and my iPod. I put it on and my Michael Jackson playlist started first was Black or White, then Dirty Diana, Human nature, Will you be there, Bad, Thriller and then I decided to get dressed I put black skinny's on a random top and black hoody. I put my black converses on as well. I rang Charlie to ask him what room to put Angel's things in. He said to use the loft but put her cot in my room.

Then mums car pulled up so I went outside.

Epov

I went to get the post from the mailbox when I saw Bella with her mum and sister. So I stayed outside I don't think she noticed me because I didn't get a glare. Then her mum said "Bailey you going to mummy." Then she handed the baby to Bella. WHAT! Bella is the babies mum.

I went to my room and Bella walked into her room 30 minutes later. I opened the window and she did to. So I asked "Why didn't you tell me you're Baileys mum?"


	5. Unexpected

Bpov

I stared at him in shock.

"H-how do you know?" I managed to ask. "I heard you and you're mum talking. He stated. But Bailey started to cry, so I mumbled him to excuse me. I went to Bailey and she just wanted rocking. Just a bad dream more than likely. I was rocking her when the door went thinking it was Alice and the rest of them. I opened the door balancing Bailey in one arm. Edward barged in knocking me and Bailey slightly. "Bella you should have told me." He said a little bit of anger in his voice. "I shouldn't." I said looking at the floor. I was close to tears because of the fact he knew. Now the whole school will know. "Bella we are friends. You know you can tell me anything." He said. I just blew up. "What friends. Yeah me and you could have but I don't think I would like the whole school knowing that I was raped now im a teenage mum. Yes Edward cause that's what I really want and-." I was cut off by Edward. "Bella im not going to tell anyone." Then he kissed me. How dare he? But to my look he stopped after a long second he pulled away and walked out the door before I could say anything. I stood there for about 2 minutes in shock. Then I stomped round next door and banged on the door. He opened it. "HOW DARE YOU?" I screamed. "Especially in front of my daughter. Talk about giving her nightmares!" Then two things happened at once. The first Bailey let out a little giggle her first laugh. The second Lauren was behind me in shock. "That baby is your daughter?" she asked I ran into the house and Edward slammed the door shut of course the whole school would know by tomorrow.

********************************************************************

It was lunch time at school Sue Clearwater had Bailey she agreed to do days whilst im at school and I would pay her 50 pounds a week well Charlie would. No one had said anything to me about Bailey... Yet. I went into the cafeteria and Lauren got on a table. I suddenly felt sick realising what she would say. "Everyone listen up. Our little innocent Bella may have a secret." She said smugly. Everyone turned to face me. I guess I have to tell them. So I got onto the table with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett sat around it but Edward strangely stood up there with me and whispered in my ear "When you realise you love me to. I will be here for Bailey and you." I turned around with water in my eyes. That was the sweetest thing ever, too bad I hated him well I started to like him god what has this world come to. "Erm everyone, Bailey Erm is my daughter." I said then I ran out of the door intending on getting to Sues I got all the way to the gate and then tripped over a rock. I hit the floor with a bang and it hurt I felt blood ooze from my lips and I felt sore. Then two strong arms picked me up and ran me to the school nurse. After that it all went black.

"Bella are you ok?" The school nurse asked. I started to blink but the light hurt my eyes. Covering my eyes with my hands I sat up then slowly pulled my hands away I found Edward next to me with Alice, Rosalie and a pram which im guessing had Bailey in. "Oh, hey guys. " I said. "Bella love, you can go home we are all going." Edward said. Yay I thought.

At home I asked Alice to watch Bailey for a couple of hours while I had a rest. I went into my room and lay on my windowsill couch with my blanket. I lay down on my cushions and started to drift of then I heard a tap on my window it was Edward I sat up a tiny bit opened the window near my head and moved my head half way out. "Bella," he said "I love you." Whoa I did not see that coming and then the thing that came out of my lips after I was not expecting even more. "Edward I love you to."


	6. Daddy

All I remember is telling Edward I love him. I did love him but that was too dangerous. I would love him to be able to act as a father to Bailey and maybe he will, but as for me and him I think I will need to earn his trust. I had gotten a text earlier that day in 1st period English from Jacob saying don't get with Edward or Bailey won't be in your way. That reminded me of Bailey so I woke up and Edward was at his window holding her it looked so right, he was the perfect dad. I suddenly said "Your great with her." He looked up and smiled "I love her she's my own." He said. "Edward will you be her dad? Like us two won't be together but I don't want my baby growing up with no dad." I asked and said. "Of course I will and one day soon we WILL be together." He said I smiled stood up and climbed through the windows. I sat down with Edward and he started a little chat "So is she going to stay round here some nights or do you not want that?" he asked "Of course she can she is your daughter." I said laughing. He beamed a smile. Esme called Edward down he carried Bailey down with him so I tagged along. Half way down the stairs he asked. "Can I tell Esme and Carlisle about her now being my daughter, as they will be her grandparents?" I laughed and pushed him in the kitchen. "Let's both do it, as im her mother." He smiled. "Mum, dad we have news." He said they looked at him and waited for him to carry on, "Edward is going to be Bails dad, so your grandparents." I said with enthusiasm "Oh that's wonderful my first grandchild I can spoil her so much and im sure Alice will be shopping all the time for her." Esme rushed. I laughed. Carlisle congratulated Edward and then Esme said "Edward we have something to tell you. You can't tell Emmett though. Well Erm he is well he's adopted." Edward stood there motionless. Well that was weird. Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale have separate parents from the rest but I would never have said Emmett not being a real Cullen. "Me and Alice aren't though are we?" he asked. "No, no darling we adopted Emmett because I was told I couldn't have kids I was 18 at the time and me and your father we're ready to have kids so we pretended to be older and adopted Em from a 14 year old called Renée." Ha same name as my mum. Wait a minute Emmett looks a bit like mum and has my dad's curly hair. No he couldn't be mum would have told me. Wouldn't she...

It has been a week and I had asked mum if Emmett was my brother and she said she had given up a child at 14 and Charlie was his father. So im guessing Emmett is my brother. He doesn't know yet he and Rose are the only clueless ones as Rose wouldn't be able to keep it from him. We don't know whether to tell him that im his sister so we decided to give him the choice. I and Edward are doing better im sure we will be together soon. I want to get with him now it's just he hasn't asked me so here we are. Im at the Cullen's house Bailey is sleeping. "Edward." I said knocking on his door Esme had sent me up. "Bella?" his voice came from near his window. I opened the door he was sat watching my window. "Hey." I said he replied with a simple Hi. I passed him Bailey and walked over to his speakers and plugged my iPod in. "Bella, Play the song that describes you're feelings at this moment." Edward said. So I flicked through and found one.

_Tired of injustice,_

_Tired of the schemes,_

_The lies are disgusting,_

_So what does it mean?_

_Kicking me down,_

_And I, I got to get up,_

_As jacked as it sounds,_

_This whole system sucks._

_Peak into the shadows,_

_Come into the light, _

_You tell me im wrong,_

_Then you better prove you're right,_

_You're selling out souls,_

_But I, I care about mine,_

_I've got to get stronger,_

_And I won't give up the fight._

_With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream, you're bash abusing victimize within the scheme._

_You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_

_Somebody please have mercy cause I just can't take it._

_Stop pressuring me,_

_Just stop pressuring me,_

_Stop pressuring me,_

_Making me wanna scream..._

I left the song playing not really listening to the words no more. I sat down next to Edward after he put Bailey in her new cot and I leant against him and cried. "Edward I hate my life, I got a detention with Rose today for passing notes, Now Charlie is going mental, (**A/N True story find out what mine and Krystal's notes say later)** I never feel like I belong, I keep getting shouted at** (A/N Again true) **I love you but I don't want to get hurt. Oh yeah, Plus Jacob keeps sending threatening messages about Bailey." I said and broke down even more he comforted me. "Bella, you shouldn't hate your life it is just like any other teenage girls about the school part, what did these notes say? Charlie will get over it, you belong here with me and Bailey, Try and be better and I would never hurt you." He said. "Well the notes went like this. I started it by saying Hey, im bored speak to me. Have you seen what Miss is wearing? Lol. Rosalie wrote. I know where you think she got her necklace from? I said Charity shop Rosalie started laughing and wrote how old do you think she is? I put 40 onwards and then Miss took it off us so we got in major trouble." He laughed. Then I did something I've wanted to do for ages i turned around and kissed him.


	7. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT

**Ok just a quick authors note next chapter will be a flashback scene of the tree weeks with Jacob it will keep skipping days it's basically to see how Bella has fallen in love with Edward xD thanks Charlie xx**


	8. Gunshot

_4 weeks earlier (when Bella is with Jacob) _

"Bye Dad." I shouted as I made my way out of the door to get into Alice's 911 Porsche. But Alice car wasn't there. She must have gone for cheerleading try outs. Damn I had the options of either walking or getting Charlie to drive me in the cruiser as my nice old truck has died. I decided to start on foot and got to the end of the road when a silver car pulled up beside me. I knew this car.

James. **(Bet you thought it was Edward.)**

He was my hell. I was dating him when I got raped. He gave me hell as he didn't believe I was raped and the fact I wouldn't sleep with him at all he thought I was cheating on him. At one point he nearly killed me AND Bailey.

Back to now anyway. He rolled his window down and said "GET IN." So I did as he asked. "Bella, I have something to tell you." I looked out the window and saw Alice. I text her secretly. In the car next to you HELP ME!! She turned and knocked on the window. I gave a fake smile to James and got out. I mouthed Thanks to Alice. She nodded. I wandered over to a bench, my phone rang. I didn't recognise the number so I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi Bella. It's me James. I just wanted to let you know I know who raped you." Then he hung up. WHAT!!! How can he know? I had to let it slide for now I would probably see him in a week or so anyway.

*********************************************************************************

It is the end of the day and today has been uneventful except for this morning. Im now getting into a car with Edward Cullen. Alice got into the team and has practice so I ended up getting a ride with Edward I am grateful for the lift. "Bella." He said as he held the door for me. He had done this all the time he had seen me getting in Al's car and Rose's. He is being very nice to me at the moment. We have been speaking through the windows, he even paid of my bill for smashing Sam's window I did argue but it was no use.

I was really starting to like him as things had not been going so well with Jake he seemed to be distant and it has only been about 13 days since we got together. I honestly think I know more about Edward then I do Jacob. I don't think Jacob likes the fact I won't sleep with him. But he doesn't realise that I already have a daughter, and im not looking to have any more any time soon.

All this time I had been speaking to Edward about cats. But now I was home. I asked him if he wanted to come in for a drink and maybe play a little bit of catch outside. He agreed. Came and opened my door for me and we went inside. We sat on the couch. We talked. We made drinks. We played catch. We also got along great.

After he went home I went to my room sat on my windowsill and put Twilight into my DVD player. I sat there and then something climbed through my window. It was Edward. I carried on watching it and he watched it to. He put his arm round me. As friends. I lay down with my head in his lap and fell to sleep. I dreamt of him. I dreamt that I fell in love with him. It was relaxing. I never dreamt of Jacob. What is happening? I had awoken alone. My window open and the DVD player and TV turned off. It was dark outside. I looked out of my window into Edwards I could see him asleep. I could stare all day he looked so peaceful.

No im already in too deep. But what is a girl to do. Focus Bella think about James try avoid him. C'mon players are players. He won't- No can't change. Well thinking about it I haven't seen him with one girl since, well I don't mean to big myself up but since he said he liked me well he told Al that he liked me and of course she told me.

Thinking of James what did he mean? He had something to tell me. Oh well I bet he just wanted to try sleep with me again.

2 weeks have passed me and Edward are becoming extremely close. I feel as if im bonding with him either that or falling in love with him. But the second option is not allowed to happen in case he broke my heart. The thing is I feel a tingling whenever im near him it is odd. What if im falling in love... NO stop Bella you are with Jacob. Even if he hasn't said he loves you or hasn't spoken to you he still must feel something...

I haven't seen or spoke to James since that day. At this moment in time I am sat in the kitchen whilst Charlie's chips cook as he will be home anytime now. Im looking at a plant dying. When the doorbell rung I went to answer it and automatically looked through the key whole and saw him stood there. I ignored it and sunk down to the ground and crawled towards the living room. I just rounded the corner stood up and the letterbox open. "ISABELLA OPEN THE SOOR OR I SWEAR I WI-" he had been cut off and I could hear arguing so I went and slowly opened the door to Edward beating the crap out of James. I shouted stop and they did Edward ran inside and locked the door before James could. "BELLA I KNOW WHO RAPED YOU!" James shouted through the door after that it was silent. I just stared in shock. How could he know? I turned and looked at Edward he just walked into kitchen and I followed, he sat me down. I stared at the wall. How could he know?

Just then I heard a gunshot I ran outside with Edward right behind me I found Alice on the floor.


	9. HIM!

***PREVIOSLY***  
Just then I heard a gunshot I ran outside with Edward right behind me I found Alice on the floor.

Bella's POV  
Edward and stared at Alice she was bleeding from her right leg and left arm. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH what are you guys waiting for aren't you going to help me AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." I got out of my trance as did Edward. We lifted her up carefully trying not to cause her more pain than she already was in. We slowly put her on a bench near by, Edward called Carlisle told him to get over here right now. "Edward I'm going to call Jasper he needs no know." He simply nodded I got out my cell phone and called jasper as fast as I could I waited till someone answered. "Hello" It was Rosalie, "Rosalie where's Jasper" "He's out with Emmett why," "Someone shot Alice!." "WHAT, WHEN, WHO!!!" "We don't know who but it happened a couple minutes tell Jasper and everyone else." "Okay bye."  
I looked over at Alice she was still in pain she was scrunching her face trying as hard as she could not to yell. "Alice who did this to you" I said sternly "It was AHHHHHH….. "I'm here where's Alice." It was Carlisle. "Over Here" I shouted. He came running with his first aid kit and some other things that you wouldn't find in a just any first aid kit.  
Carlisle took Alice inside my house and fixed her arm and leg I don't know what I was to much of a wuss to look blood makes me faint and I don't have anything to distract like when we found Alice I shudder at the thought. Suddenly I remembered what Alice hadn't told us who shot her. I went over to Alice and gently touched her arm, her eyes fluttered open and weekly smiled at me I returned the smile but I quickly gave her a serious face. "Alice listen to me carefully who did this to you." She looked at me and closed her eyed she looked like she was in pain just rembering. She opened her mouth and said nothing like she was going to regret telling me. "uuuuuummmmmmmm it was a umm .. ahh." "Alice just tell me" I say much too calm "ummm... it was Jacob." She barely whispered the last word. I could tell my eyes were about to fall off my socket. " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I SHOULD OF SEEN THIS COMING HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID WAIT YOUR NOT TELLING US SOMETHING WHAT ELSE AREN'T YOU TELLING ME ALICE SPILL NOW." She looked at me frightened for a moment but then she just sighs and says "Find what I'm not telling you is that he ummm he raped me." "WHAT WHO COULD HE THAT B…" Finally Edward speaks up in I don't know how long "Bella what your language remember Bailey is still here." I grunt and say "Fine that fitch mother tucker happy?" He simply just nods" "Well it took you long enough to figure it out!" We turn around and see Jacob with a gun in his hand and in position to shoot. "Jacob what are you going to do?" "Oh Bella, Bella Bella Bella I just came to take what is rightfully mine." He says in sweetly sickly tone "HUH what are talking about" I ask. He shoots Edward and Alice twice. "No you Bas.." That's all I can say before he shoots me and then everything goes pitch black.

Thanks to .cullen for writing this chapter im writing next chapter it will be up soon x


End file.
